The New Member
by cherryblossom1423
Summary: She is the new member, but disguised as a boy. when they find out she is a girl will love bloom or will she get captured and die with a broken heart? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Summery

Summery

She loved basketball so she entered Teiko Middle School, but she was hunted down by the people who killed her family because of her unusual powers. But something terrible happens making Her leave to go to America. Read and find out more


	2. Ch 1

Cherryblossom- Don't own anything. Hope you enjoy. oh this happened before they split up, they already know Kagami and their still middleschoolers, Kagami never went to America.

Intro

Sakura's Pov

Today is my first day in Teiko's middle school. Any way's my name is Sakura Haruno. I have soft cherry blossom hair that is so soft it feels like you're touching a cloud, I have emerald green eyes that can change because of my powers.

My power's make me an ultimate weapon. I can control anyone's blood and make weapons with my blood, I also can duplicate myself and transform into any person, and also I can make people see illusion, I also can copy any movements no matter how hard they are but when my eyes are purple, i can run really fast with my chakra, and i have inhuman strength , my eyes change color too depending on my mood. So when I am sad they turn blue, when I am happy they stay emerald, when I am serious they turn grey and are surrounded by rings, when I am mad they turn red with black comas spinning. Because of my power I am being hunted down, the people hunting me down were the ones who killed my entire family making me the only survivor.

Now that you know that, I am entering Teiko disguised as a boy, and joining basketball. The only reason I am a boy is so that the Pandora Company (the people hunting me down) don't know who I am.

Starting today my name is Renji Uchiha. My appearance consists of me having black hair and onyx eyes.

Wish me good luck!

Cherryblossom-R&R please. Thank You for Reading!


	3. Ch 2

Cherryblossom- Don't own anything. Hope you enjoy.

Sakura's Pov

When I was heading to the office I bumped into someone. This guy was tall with really dark red hair, there were people behind him, one with blue hair, a blonde, one with green hair, one with a darkish blue, one with purple hair, one with red hair. "Watch where you're going squirt." said the guy that I bumped into. "Why won't you watch were you're going, it's not my fault you look like a building." I stated coolly, after I said that the people behind him were laughing except for the blue haired guy and the green haired guy. "Why you little brat!" the kid I was talking to said, he lifted me and said "You should watch who you are talking to I don't want a little weakling getting beat up by me".

When he called me a weakling my eyes turned red and black comas spinning. They gasped and looked into my now red and black eyes, the guy who held me let go and said "Just watch it twerp" he stated angrily and pushed my away, his group stared at me when they walked past me. After they left I went to the office to get my schedule.

Kagami's Pov

'What the hell happened there that guy had black eyes but then in a blink of an eye his eyes turned red and black' he said to himself.

No One's Pov

When they arrived at their classroom they all went to their seats thinking about the kid they bumped into not a while ago.

Sakura's Pov

I got my schedule I went to find the classroom I finally found the room I knocked on the door a when I heard a 'come in' I entered. "I am deeply sorry but I got lost on the way here. Please forgive me" I said to the teacher. He gave me a nod and said "Everyone this is our new student Renji Uchiha. Please treat him with respect." There were girls drooling when they saw my 'oh great fangirls. I am not even a real boy.' I said to myself a sighed. The teacher told me to sit next to a guy named Tetsuya Kuroko, who lazily raised his hand. When I got there I recognized him as the guy that was with that red head baka.

Kuroko's Pov

'This guy was the guy whose eyes turned different color'. He also sense me presence

Sakura's Pov

"Hello my name is Renji Uchiha, nice to meet you" I said kindly to him. "Hello my name is Tetsuya Kuroko". After he said that we started to copy down the notes the teacher wrote on the board.

Kagami's Pov

'That guy is here' I thought.

Throughout the lesson I kept staring at him. I also noticed Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Akashi staring at him too.

Sakura's Pov

The lunch bell rang. 'Finally the lesson is done, I couldn't take the stars I was receiving' I thought and sighed. "This is going to be a long day" I said.

During lunch I went to the office to sign up for a club. When I got there I asked if I can join basketball. They gave me the form and after I signed it I left. Before I left they told me to go to the gym afterschool. I nodded and left.

Afterschool

As instructed I went to the gym and when I got there I saw a girl with short brown hair. I asked "Excuse me but where is the coach for the basketball club" "That would be me, you must be the new member. Can you take off your shirt?" 'take off my shirt no way, should I tell her' "Umm can I talk to you for a moment please" I said unsure of my decision "Yeah sure". After she said that I grab her wrist and dragged her in the girl's bathroom. "Umm you shouldn't be here it's the girls bathroom" "Shhh" I said. I cancelled my transformation and turned back to my normal self. The girl looked so shocked "Sorry for the shocking news" I said guiltily. "What the hell are you" I took a breath and told her everything. She kept nodding and I even showed her my powers I showed her how I can create weapons with my blood. I took off whit bandages on my right hand and blood dripped and formed into a sword and I showed her that if blood drips when I want it to it is like acid. After I explained everything she said "Okay I will let you join the team. Welcome to the basketball club, my name is Ringo Mitsuki, and I am also going to be your best friend, you can call me Ringo or anything else, is that okay" I nodded and smiled "KAWAII" Ringo-chan said "Ringo-chan I can't breathe" I said turning blue. "Opps sorry" She said sheepishly. After she let go I did the hand signs and turned back to my disguised. "Let's go I am going to introduce you to the other members" Ringo-chan said excitedly.

When we got there Ringo-chan introduced me to the members and they were the ones I bumped into when I was getting my schedule. Although I didn't care "The guy with really dark red hair is Kagami, the guy with blue hair is Kuroko, and the guy with the blonde hair is Kise, the one with green hair is Midorima, the one with dark blue hair is Aomine, the one with purple hair is Murasakibara, and finally the one with normal red hair is Akashi. Please treat Sa- I mean Renji-kun with respect or I will chop off your heads. Do I make myself clear?" they all nodded fast. "Alright let's have a practice match 1 against 7. Since you guys are all good you need to help the new kid out make sure you go all out ok!" They all nodded and smirked except for Kuroko who just nodded. When Riko-chan blew the whistle and threw the ball up I quickly grabbed the ball and ran towards the net and dunked it. It was the same thing and I it was 0-141 thus making me winner. I wasn't even sweating or breathing hard. I smirked and went to change and go home.

The Boy's thoughts

'Just who is this guy' they all thought.

Cherryblossom-Hoped you liked it. R&R.


	4. Ch 3

Cherrybloossom- I am too lazy so I am going to skip in 2 months so they started to get along but they still don't know that she is a girl but they find a mysterious girl in the music room because all of them forgot their journal for homework. Also I don't own anything and I don't own the songs. So please enjoy it!

2 Months Later

Kagami's Pov

After 2 months we started getting along with the new kid. He is one of my friends now, but I just feel like he is hiding something important. Anyways Renji left to do something a while ago, while I am with the rest of my friends getting our textbook. We all forgot them in our desk so we after practice we went to our classroom. When we passed the music room I can hear the piano. So I stopped which made all of them stop and I quietly opened the door. The person who was in there didn't seem to notice.

What was in front of me was like looking at an angel. There was this beautiful and cute girl sitting on the stool ready to play, she had light pink hair that looked soft and she also had dull blue eyes(Remember her eyes change color, so since she is sad they turned blue). Even though her eyes were dull she was still beautiful. I looked at the guys and I had a feeling they were thinking the same thing. Then the girl started to play and sing.

(Ashteru Banzai by LoveLive! School Idol Project)

Aishiteru banzai!  
Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzai!  
Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada goru janai

Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo  
Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku  
Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga  
Miete kita yo na aozora

Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen  
Kawaicha dameda yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate

Sa!  
Daisuki da banzai!  
Makenai yuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou  
Daisuki da banzai!  
Ganbarerukara kino ni te o futte hora mae muite

This girl had a beautiful she was finished she looked up and noticed us. I thought I was dreaming because her eyes change emeraldand stayed like that. Then I was even more surprised, she grabbed all her stuff opened the window and jumped outside. 'What the hell where on the 2nd floor' I thought and ran to the window with the guys. What we saw amazed us more was that she did a summersault and perfectly landed on her feet and started to run. I was amazed and shocked at the same time, after 30 seconds we all snapped out of it and went to retrieve our textbook, but we all thought the same .'Just who is that girl?' they all thought.

Sakura's Pov

"Dammit! They saw me! They're probably thinking 'Who is She?' or something like that" I said to myself. I went to the forest to relieve some stress, but little did I know it was going to rain.

While punching down some trees it started raining, but I didn't care I needed to relieve my stress. Oh and I wish I could have went home when it started to rain because now I have a fever. I guess I can't go to school tomorrow.

The Next Day No One's Pov

Renji wasn't going to school, but he forgot he was going downtown with Kagami and his friends. So after school the whole basketball club went to his house. Ringo seemed a little nervous since they don't know yet. She remembered to keep it a secret until Sakura was ready.

When they arrived at the front of 'Renji's' house they rang the doorbell.

Sakura's Pov

I heard the doorbell 'Who can this be' I thought weakly. I then got out of my bed slowly and did the most stupidest thing ever. I didn't look to see who it was I just opened the door. All I saw was like the whole freaking basketball club on the footsteps of my apartment. They just stared at me shockingly. I had to think of something fast, and then it clicked me. "Hello you must be my Niisan's friend I am his little sister nice to meet you" I said in a quiet but audible voice. From the corner of my eyes I could see Ringo-chan staring at me nervously. I gave her the look meaning ' don't worry I have a plan'.

The Generation of Miracles Thought's

'Isn't she the girl we saw singing at the music room yesterday?' they all thought and not taking their eyes off the cute little girl in front of them. Then a sneeze interrupted their thoughts. They all realize that the girl in front of them had a fever.

Sakura's Pov

When I sneezed they just realize that I was sick but I invited them in. "My name is Sakura Haruno I am the younger sister of Renji Uchiha. We may have different last names and don't look anything alike but I assure you I am his sister" I said tiredly. "My niisan missed school to take care of me since we don't have any parents and he is probably at the store getting me some medicine. You can wait till he comes back" I explained. "Ringo-chan can I talk for you a bit in my –coughcough-room. You guys can do anything except eavesdrop, if you come any near my room I can let Ringo-chan do something to you" I said and then showed her to my room. "Ringo-chan I have an idea" I said and told her my plan. When she agreed I made duplicated myself and Sakura #2 transformed into Renji and jumped out the window to get medicine. When I finished talking to her she went outside my room and I went to rest.

Outside My Room No One's Pov

When Ringo left Sakura's room she was bombarded by the Generation of Miracles. Here were some of the questions:

Kuroko- "How do you know Haruno?"

Kagami- "What did you talk about?"

Kise- "Will she be ok?"

Midorima- "Did she tell you when Renji was coming?"

And So on

"Alright, calm down to answer your first question. I know Sakura because I bumped into her and her brother when I was doing an errand for my dad. The second question is none of your business. The third question is she needs some rest and she will be fine. Last question Renji will be here soon. Ok now be quiet Sakura is sleeping" Ringo whispered/yelled to them.

After about 5 minutes they heard the door open and 'Renji' was there with a surprised look and said "What are you doing here?" they were about to say something but Sakura beat them to it "They came here to see if your ok niisan". Sakura was using the wall so she won't fall. "You should be in bed Sakura" said 'Renji'. Then all of a sudden there was a poof and smoke surrounded 'Renji'. After the smoke cleared up 'Renji' was gone.

Sakura's Pov

'Shit! Since I am sick my chakra is low.'. "What the hell where did Renji go" said Kagami. I could see Ringo-chan getting nervous, so I gave up and was ready to tell the truth.

They all looked at me and I sighed "The truth is that Renji isn't real. I am disguised as Renji. I can even show you" after I said that I did the hand signs and I turned into Renji. All of them had shocked faces except for Ringo-chan. "Ringo can tell you since I am so- " I didn't get to finish because I fainted from me using too much chakra, but when I was waiting for the ground to smack me but it never came instead I could feel strong yet warm arms "Thank You" I manage to say but after that darkness enveloped me.

No One's Pov

"Tell me what the hell is going on coach… Please" said a confused and jealous Kagami. In fact all the Generation of Miracles were pissed because Kuroko got to catch Sakura and carried her to her bed after she fainted. They even heard the faint 'Thank You' he got from her, and while Kuroko was carrying her he was smiling the whole way. "She was light like a feather" Kuroko said. After he said that they all reached their limits and started to complain saying 'Why did you get to carry her' or 'I wish I was you'. They were all interrupted when they heard a "SHHHHH. Sakura is resting" from the coach and she said "Okay I will tell you everything she told me o the first day". After she explained the situation they had a determined face that said 'I am going to protect her till I die'. And you can all guess that all of them fell in love with her.

The Next Day Sakura's Pov

Today I go back to school and I was kind of worried since they found out, 'They might hate me for lying to them'. When I got in front of the gate I wasn't in my disguised since I gave up on it. Today I am coming in a new student and told the school that Renji is signing out of the school and going to study in America. I arrived at the office to get my schedule and still signed up for basketball. After that I went to room 101 the one still I go to.

When I arrived I knocked on the door and I heard a faint 'come in', I entered and was greeted by everyone's gaze especially the Generation of Miracles. They had a shocked look at the sight of my but soon disappeared. Then the teacher said "Please introduce yourself, and tell us something you like" "Hai, Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I like eating cake" I said cutely. All the boys had hearts in their eyes while the girls just snorted.

"You may sit next to Kuroko Tetsuya since that is the only seat left" said the teacher, there were a lot of complaints from the boys but I ignored it. The Generation of Miracles glared at Kuroko. I was confused on why but I was scared they would be mad at me. When I arrived at my seat Kuroko greeted me "Hello Sakura" he said with a small smile "Hello Kuroko-kun" I said nervously. When he looked into my eyes as if he knew what I was thinking he said "Don't worry we aren't mad at you for lying I understand you situation" he said kindly.

I sighed and smiled brightly to him and said "Thank you Kuroko-kun" after I said that Kuroko- kun turned the other way as if hiding from me, but I ignored it. I swear I could feel the murderous killing intent from the Generation of Miracles. When the lunch bell rang I was bombarded by the boys in my class they all said "Sakura-chan let's go eat together" then they all looked at each other a started to fight. I sweat dropped and felt a warm hand grab my hand and pull me away from the fanboys. When I looked up I saw Kuroko holding my wrist "Thank you Kuroko-kun I would have died" I said smiling. I saw a faint blush on his cheek but ignored it. Then I heard a cough and we both turn around to see the whole basketball club. "Would you you like to join us for lunch Sakurachii" said Kise "Ok" I said and followed them. We went up the roof with our lunches. I was the first to break the silence " Sorry for lying to you guys" I said guiltily with my eyes turning blue "It's okay Sakura" Midorima said. I looked up at them and smile a happy smile my eyes turning back to emerald. We all smiled at eachother and started eating but when we were half way finished with our lunch we saw a figure in a black suit "Well so this is where you were hiding. You know how long we have been looking for you" then 5 more figure emerged from the shadows. "Pandora Company" I said my eyes tuning grey with ring surrounding it. "good you remembered the people who killed your family so who are those people behind you friends. Well they won't live for long" the 6 figures raised their guns I made hand signs as fast as lightning and there was a barrier surrounding the Generation of miracles.

I then unwrapped my bandages from my hand and called out my blood. My blood turned into a sword "If you want to see people die the you can look but if not turn away" and after I said that I was gone and behind the figures I slashed my sword through the air and drops of blood came out from my sword and landed on the back of their necks then the blood sizzled and the figures fell dead. I quickly disposed them by setting them on fire. When the fire ceased I let my friends go. "I don't think you I should be with you guys. All I will do is put you in danger" I said crying drops from my tears can be seen falling from my eyes. "We don't care Sakura if we can be with you then we would be at peace" said Murasakibara. I looked up to see their smiling faces, I also smiled while I was crying, I was crying because I had friends that understood me.

"Now stop crying and let's get to class" said Kagami "Ne after school let's go get dinner, it's on me because you guys helped me so much, so I want to return the favor" I said shyly when I looked up I saw them smiling and they all said "ok" then Kagami said "Alright I am going to order a lot of food since Sakura is paying for it" I sweat dropped and then pouted "Are you really going to make me live in the streets because of your big appetite" I said really cutely. The guys all turned around blushing like mad and when I gave them a cute confused look they looked like they were ready to faint. "Anyways let's get back to class" I said smiling brightly and ran ahead of them humming.

After School

We went to a fancy restaurant that had a karaoke. Then I read a sign that said get a perfect score on the karaoke and you get free dessert for everyone on your table and get your meals free. "Ne since I also want to save money do you think I can win that contest?" I said "I don't know lots of people tried it and they are horrible singers" said Akashi "I just want to try please" I said using puppy dog eyes. No one can resist my eyes I said to myself. Akashi turned around and said an okay I smiled and went to the manager and asked if I could try he said okay and gave me the song book I look through and saw the song I was looking for.

Kobuto's Song-

Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku

Asa ni furu ame  
Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite aruiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori wo sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi wo  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi wo michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu youni  
Utau youni  
Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite aruiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

After the song there was a big round of applause. Then the scoreboard showed my score it was a perfect 100. My eyes sparkled and the manager said "Congrats young lady you won we will prepare your desserts for your friends and you whole purchases are free" "Thank you sir" then one of the people said "Hey can you sing a different song or play an instrument" "Yeah can you onee-san" said a little girl, I couldn't decline so I asked "Do you have a violin" they nodded and went to get it. I took the violin from the manager and positioned it I "Umm who know how to play piano" I questioned one of the workers raised their hand and went to the piano I whispered to him if he know the song Canon by Pachelbel, he nodded and he started playing then I started playing.

After the song I got a big applause and went to sit down with my friends. "I didn't know you could play instruments except the piano" said Kuroko. "You guys don't know me that much" I exclaimed.

When we finished eating we went to the arcade. "Wahhh that is such a cute bunny" I said looking at it. "Do you want it?" said Aomine "It's ok I don't want you to spend money for me" I said "It's okay your birthday is the day after tomorrow right?" he asked. "Yeah. How did you know?" I asked curiously "I have resources" he stated. Then the rest of my friends came "What your birthday is the day after tomorrow? You should have told us." exclaimed Akashi. "Ok I should tell you this too. I get new powers when it's my birthday. Uum I think I get 3 new powers this year." I said unsure. "WHAT" they all yelled then they told me they have to go to the mall and left quickly. 'They should have let me finish' I thought sadly 'because my birthday was also when my whole family died' I said eyes turning blue. There was someone who didn't leave yet "Why are you sad?" stated Kuroko. I was surprised then grew sad again "Those bakas should have waited for me to finish" I said fake smiling but failed "I hate my birthday Kuroko" I said sadly. Kuroko looked surprised and said "Why do you hate your birthday" "It brings back sad and scary memories because that when my family died." I stated tears gathering around my eyes "I just hate it. It's not fair that I had to see them get killed; I was 5 when I saw that. Every night I kept seeing my family getting killed, it was my fault they died. If I didn't have any powers I would have never experienced that or if I was never alive they wouldn't have suffered a painful death. They died protecting me but I am not happy they did that" I said crying. Then I was pulled into a warm comforting hug "Shhh. It's okay let it all out" said Kuroko after I said that I cried and cried. I finally stopped and he asked if I wanted to go to the park, I just nodded. When we went to the park we sat on a bench, there was a comforting silence but I broke it "Ne Kuroko do I look like a normal person?" I said looking up the sky seeing the clouds cover the full moon. "In my eyes you look like a cheerful person who just need comforting, and a cute, beautiful, naïve, and so on girl. Also if you weren't human you wouldn't have feelings, if you weren't human you wouldn't feel the pain you suffered when you saw your family getting killed, and if you weren't human you wouldn't be able to smile like you usually smile." Kuroko said calmly and he looked at me and smiled. Then I looked at him and gave him a bright smile that would make the moon in the sky go to shame. "Thank you Kuroko, I appreciate it. Thank you for everything." I said happily. Then the clouds moved and floated away making the moon shine above them.

We kept looking at each other leaning closer and closer when our lips were a few centimeters apart there was a buzzing noise. I realize that my phone was buzzing I blushed and he too blushed madly "Sorry" I said apologizing. The person calling me was Ringo. "Hello" I said "SAKURA GET TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW" said Ringo excitedly "Why" I said confused "JUST GO" she said hurriedly "Ok ok" and then hanged up "Sorry I have to go" I said and turned around "Bye see you tomorrow Kuroko" I said shyly and I was about to leave when I heard " Sakura" I turned around and said "Yes" and it just all happened so fast Kuroko smacked his lips into mine and before I could react he was gone. I was blushing like mad and my head couldn't stop spinning. When I snapped out of it I smiled and walked to Ringo-chan's house.

Kuroko's Pov

'She was so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I guess i should find a present for her birthday. This girl I hope we can have a better relationship not between friends but something more' after my thoughts I went to the mall to pick out a gift for the one I love.

The Next Day No One's Pov

When Sakura woke up she did her usual routine and headed for school. When she got there she saw The Generation of Miracles waiting for her near the gate. She smiled at all of them and she said "Let's go" when we arrived to the classroom as usual they had fan clubs especially Sakura's.

Sakura's Pov

Then I felt a strong hand pull me out of the group of boys, I look up to see Kuroko and I noticed he was holding my hand. I blushed like crazy. Apparently one of Kuroko's fan girls saw this and confronted me. It was Momoi the one who has pink hair like mine but darker and with these freakishly huge boobs and she was also our manager. Sure she looked more womanly than me but still. "Sorry but you aren't allowed to touch Tetsuya-kun unless you're in his fan club" she said bitterly. I rolled my eyes "Sorry to break it to you but me and him are friends" I said in a bored voice, but this made her anger flare up "Has your mom and dad taught you any manners" she yelled in a shrilly voice. This caused everyone to turn to us, but when I heard her say my mom and dad I froze "Well I guess not. Beside your mom is probably a slut and a whore who freaking sleeps with every guy, she probably smokes and drinks a lot too" she said "I wouldn't talk anymore if I were you" said Kuroko in a scared and nervous tone but she kept going "And for your dad he probably is a drunkard and divorced with your mom so he can get wasted in a club with some other sluts" she said with a smirk. When she was done I felt the room get colder I could see everyone shiver. I looked up my red eyes piercing trough her and the comas spinning rapidly. When she saw me she froze then in a blink of an eye I was in front of her looking at her in the eye "Don't you dare talk about them" I said darkly getting ready to take off my bandages on my hand. Apparently the whole Generation of Miracles saw this and ran towards me. When they were about to grab my hands I did hand seals so fast it looked like a blur and I said "Activate" when I was finished I put my hands down and smirked evilly. I turned around and went to my seat, people were staring at looking confused but then Momoi screamed "SAKURA STOP" yelled Aomine. Then I finally snapped out of it and looked at everyone terrified faces I quickly deactivated my scary illusion and said "Kai". When I was done I still saw everyone looking terrified and the Generation of Miracles looking at me scared. I looked down and ran out of the classroom and headed to the roof. 'INNER! Why did you do that!" I said in angry and upset 'What it's not my fault she talked shit about mom and dad' she said angrily.

I finally made it to the rooftop and sat on the ledge. 'I know but now everyone is scared of me' I said ready to cry. Inner didn't get to reply because I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and saw Kise and the rest of the Generation of miracles "Don't cry Sakurachii I know it was an accident. I also know your family is a touchy subject." said Kise.

Then I repeated on what I said to Kuroko last night "Ne minna am do I look like a normal person to you or am I just a monster" I said with a cold voice. No one replied but then Kagami said in a calm voice "Of course you are. If you weren't human you wouldn't care deeply about your family" I looked up and gave a faint smile "Thank Kagami. "Let's head back to class or we would get in trouble" said Akashi "Wait" I yelled, they all looked at me while I did a set of hand signs. When I finished they looked at me curiously wanting to know what I did "I erased everyone's memory except yours and mine" I said with a smile. They nodded and continued walking, I was at the back but then Kuroko stopped and waited for me. "Are you ok Sakura" he said worriedly I looked at him. I smiled and said "Yeah. Just thinking" he nodded and kept walking. "Ne Sakura can you come here for a minute" said Midorima, I nodded and walked faster "Hurry up Kuroko" I said not slowing my pace, he then ran ahead of me and stopped when he was next to Kagami.

When I finally when I arrived next to them Aomine said "Sakura tomorrow meet us at the beach at 1 pm ok" I nodded and was pulled back by someone. "What the hell Ringo, we thought you were going to kill her" yelled Akashi, "Well sorry. Anyways I need to talk to Sakura; you can just leave or wait for us to finish talking. If you wait for her I don't want any eavesdroppers" exclaimed Ringo. "We'll just wait for her" said Aomine with a sigh. After he said that Riko wasted no time, she took dragged me far from the boys so no one can hear us. Riko then said "So, I was eavesdropping on your conversation and heard them say to meet them at the beach at 1, right" I just nodded "So go to my house a 9 am so I can make you look cute, and so I can give a really cute swimsuit, ok" I just kept nodding then she said curiously "Ne Sakura do you like any of the members of Generation of Miracles", when she said that my face turned bright red as I remembered the kiss Kuroko gave me last night. "So you do like one of them" she yelled, she said it so loud that they turned their heads to look at us, my face turned even redder (If that was possible). "N..no.. I don't" I stuttered "Tell me Sakura, Who is it?" she said in a serious voice "Oh look at the time it's almost time to go to class. Bye!" I said hurriedly "Just you wait Sakura I am going to make you tell me" she yelled across the hall.

When I arrived at their side Kise just had to ask in a tone that sounded like jealousy "So what did she mean by 'So you do like them' or 'Just you wait Sakura I am going to make you tell me' thing", I turned red and stuttered "Le…let's g..get..to..cla…class". I knew they didn't buy it but they chose to ignore it but they kept staring at me. Today is going to be a very long day.

The Next day

Just as instructed I went to Ringo's house at 9. I was greeted by her parents in the front door. "Ringo your friend is here" her dad yelled, then I heard "I'm coming" she yelled back. "Hi Sakura" she greeted "Come on we don't have much time" she said in a rushing voice, since I was slow she dragged me up the stairs.

"Ok I took out all the cute swimsuits that I didn't want anymore" she said excitedly. I tried on several ones but none of them looked good on me. There was 1 more, when I tried it on it actually looked cute on me. It was black and there were cherry blossoms as a design, it was simple and it looked great on me "That one! I like that one on you" Ringo said "Me too. I guess i'm taking this one Ringo" I said happily. It was about 12 when we finished. "Ringo I need to go now" I said in a hurried tone "Why you have another hour here" she said "I know but I still need to go to the grave yard to visit my family. I'll walk myself out. Bye" I said in an even tone "Bye Sakura" she said.

I arrived at the grave yard and looked for my families. When I found it I sat and did a silent prayer then I talked to them saying "Hi minna. I missed you guys so much. Today i'm turning 14. I am also receiving some new powers. Please keep watching over me. I need to go since my friends are throwing a birthday party for me. Bye, Love you guys" after I was done talking to them I said another silent prayer and headed for the beach.

I called for a taxi and when it finally came it was about 12:43. I might be a little late, I hope they don't mind.

Kagami's Pov

'Where is she' I thought. "Ne do you know what Sakura is" I said "She's at her family's grave, and before you guys ask why I know, I stayed when you bakas ran to buy her a present 2 days ago" said Kuroko. Me and the other guys felt guilty but then there was a voice that interrupted our thoughts.

Sakura's Pov

I arrived after Kuroko said that. They seemed to think guiltily since they didn't wait and listen to me 2 days ago. So I decided to break their train of thoughts and said in a calm voice "It's ok. And beside I am happy you guys wanted to eagerly buy me a present" then I smiled brightly at them "So at least I know you guys care about me so stop sulking and let's enjoy the party" I said in a happy voice "Your right Sakura let's just enjoy the party" said Marasakibara. We all nodded and enjoyed the food, then they brought a cake and we ate it. after about 30 minutes we were ready to go swimming. "I just need to go change. You guys can go to the water already" I said looking shy right now "Nah, we'll just wait for you to come back" they all said at the same time, then they started to glare at each other "Anyways I will be right back" I said and went to the dressing room.

'This is going to be embarrassing' I thought.

No One's Pov

After Sakura finished dressing up she went to the guys "What do you think" I asked while blushing. The guys looked at her and they all got bloody noses, who wouldn't when the girl you like is right in front of you in a black bikini with cherry blossoms as the design looking cute and innocent. Sakura had curves in the right places, smooth pale skin, and etc. "Ne le… let's g…go" Sakura asked shyly "Ye… yeah… let's go" said Aomine. When they went to the water guys kept staring at Sakura, and whoever stared at her would get a glare from the guys, and whoever stared at the guys they would receive a killing glare from Sakura.

The guys kept staring at Sakura and they even got nosebleeds when they saw her get wet (What Pervs).

Sakura's Pov

After swimming it was almost night. We all got changed and went back to our area. The guys bought fireworks, sparklers, etc. it was really fun when you can write stuff with the sparklers.

Then a bright light came floating towards me, everyone's attention was on the light. When it reached me it grew brighter, I already knew what it was "Sakura" I heard everyone yell. Then the light diminished and I came out with cat ears and a tail?

"What the heck this wasn't supposed to happen ~nya" I said cutely then I looked at the group and they were all blushing. "Stop looking at me like that ~nya" I said with a put "Help me ~nya" I said gaining their attention "I just got my new powers ~nya" I explained then my ear twitched "Now I think there were side effects on this one ~nya" I said cutely. "Sakurachii you look so cute like that" said Kise, my ear twitched "I think the side effects would wear out next week so I need some help-" I didn't get to finish because I started to purr, then I noticed Kuroko petting my ear "Kuroko stop it ~nya" I complained "How come Kuroko gets to pet you. I want to pet you" they all said "Keep your distance and I won't talk to you for the rest of the week ~nya. You too Kuroko ~nya" I said with a hiss. They all kept their distance "So Sakura what kind of powers did you get" asked Kagami "Let me just show you ~nya. Kuroko hand me the knife ~nya" I said. Kuroko handed me the knife and I gave myself a deep long cut "S-Sakura what are you doing" yelled Akashi taking the knife away from me "Relax ~nya" I said calmly "Look ~nya" I also said. I lifted my other hand and it started to glow green, when I took my hand away the cut was gone like it was never there "My first one is healing power ~nya. I can heal anything even heal people when their dying ~nya" I explained. Then I took out a scroll and a paint brush and started to paint rapidly then said "Ninpou, Choujuu Giga ~nya" and my drawing came to life. What I drew was a big eagle "Wow Sakura I didn't know you can draw" said Midorima "I knew how to draw when I was 7 ~nya" I said "The second one is called Super Beast Imitating Drawing ~nya. When I draw on this scroll or any other scroll I can make them come to life ~nya" I said explaining it to them. "As for the last one you guys have to wait next week, because of these ears and tail ~nya" I said. "Let's go to the store so I can buy a hat with cat ears, I need to disguise the ears and as for the tail I just keep it saying you guys dared me to wear it for a wear ~nya" I said to them. They all nodded, and we all cleaned up and packed our things "Who wants to ride this eagle with me ~nya. It can really fly, but if not I will just go by myself alone in the dark and getting cold ~nya" I said sadly faking it. "I'll go" they all said and they all started glaring at each other "Ok we'll all go, but who's driving the car ~nya" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Just kidding I will just transport it to your house Kise ~nya" I said jokingly.

I then did hand signs and the car disappeared with a 'poof' "So what do you want to ride a big eagle or a dragon ~nya" I said "Dragon" they all said "Ok ~nya" I cancelled my eagle and got out my scroll and drew a dragon then I said something to make the scroll bigger and said "Ninpou, Choujuu Giga ~nya" and the dragon came to life "Hope in ~nya" I said getting in the front, I looked at them telling them to hurry up and they all ran trying to see who gets to go in back of me.

I sweatdropped "I'll just go to the back ~nya" and before they could complain " It's either that or walking home ~nya" I said in a serious voice when I heard no complaints I went to the back and hopped on, then I wrapped my arms on the person in front of me. The person in front of me was

Cherryblossom- There I made it extra-long for you guys. Read to find out who she wrapped her arms around. R&R!


	5. Ch 4

Cherryblossom-I don't own anything enjoy!

Sakura's Pov

I wrapped my arms around Kuroko and the dragon started flying, I was blushing the whole time, when I couldn't take it anymore I made an eagle a hoped on it "Sakura why did you go on the eagle" whined Kagami "It's too cramped up and I feel like I gonna fall and I wanted to ride by myself" I said.

Then out of nowhere a bullet hit my dragon and the dragon disappeared, the guys were falling "NOOOO" I screamed and there was a blinding light my third power came. I grew angel wings and the feathers caught all of my friends, and a lullaby can be heard in the background. Then my wings went from white to black because of my anger, a bow was formed using my blood and an arrow was formed too. I aimed perfectly and killed the 3 men easily.

When I got back down my wings went back to white the guys still had a scared face on but they snapped out of it and looked at my new wings "So this is your 3rd new power. It's looks innocent at first but when you get mad the turn into a scary weapon" said Midorima fascinated, but I kept my head low "Ne, sorry this is so sudden but I need to go to America tomorrow" I said in a said voice. I look up with tears in my eyes "You gotta to be kidding Sakurachii" said Kise, I looked down at my feet and slowly nod a 'no' "I don't want to put you in anymore danger. Just please let me do this. Because of me you guys almost died" I said crying "I don't like people dying because of me! IT'S TOO MUCH TROUBLE" I yelled. The guys looked at each other and nodded "It's ok we understand. Just promise you'll come back" Kuroko said, I looked up to see them all have their pinkies out, and then I took my pinky out and promised them. "Ne you guys wanna stay at my apartment before I leave tomorrow" I said in a shy voice, they all looked at each other and nodded at me. I smiled at them we headed back to my apartment. During night

We stayed up for a long time, none of us were sleepy. "Ne Sakurachii can you sing us a song" asked Kise, I nodded and we all went to the music room I made 3 copies of myself and I was at the piano while copy#1 was at the drums, copy #2 was at the guitar, copy #3 was at the base.

Yakusoku by Chihaya Kisaragi

Nee ima Mitsumeteiru yo  
Hanareteitemo 

Love for you Kokoro wa zutto  
Soba ni iru yo 

Mou namida wo nugutte waratte  
Hitori janai Donna toki datte  
Yume miru koto wa ikiru koto  
Kanashimi wo koeru chikara 

Arukou Hatenai michi  
Utaou Sora wo koete  
Omoi ga todoku youni  
Yakusoku shiyou Mae wo muku koto  
Thank you for smile 

Nee me wo tojireba mieru  
Kimi no egao  
Love for me Sotto watashi wo  
Terasu hikari 

Kikoeteru yo kimi no sono koe ga  
Egao misete kagayaiteite to  
Itami wo itsuka yuuki e to  
Omoide wo ai ni kaete 

Arukou Modorenu michi  
Utaou Nakama to ima  
Inori wo hibikasu youni  
Yakusoku suru yo Yume wo kanaeru  
Thank you for love 

Adokenai ano hi no youni  
Ryoute wo sora ni hiroge  
Yume wo oikakete yuku  
Mada shiranu mirai e 

Ah 

Arukou Hatenai michi  
Utaou Sora wo koete  
Omoi ga todoku youni  
Yakusoku shiyou Mae wo muku koto  
Namida fuite 

Aruite ikou Kimeta michi  
Utatte ikou  
Inori wo hibikasu youni  
Sotto chikau yo Yume wo kanaeru  
Kimi to nakama ni  
Yakusoku 

La...

After singing they all clapped for me "Who was that for Sakura" said Akashi "It was for you guys. I just want to say thank you for what you did and I wanted to remember the promise I made with you guys with this song" I said calmly closing my eyes. "I am going to miss everyone, just don't forget about me okay" I said looking at them "When I come back you guys better remember me. If not I will chop off all your guys heads, got it" I said in a serious voice. They all nodded and smiled at me "So when are you going to put your wings away" said Murasakibara "Oh yeah I forgot about these" I said sheepishly, they all sweatdropped "How can you forget about your wings" they all quietly yelled so they won't walk anybody up. "Sorry sorry" I said while rubbing my head.

We all spent the night together having a fun time watching movies and stuff.

The Next Day

Today was the day I was leaving. Of course wasn't happy about it but it was for the best, I wanted to protect the people I loved. My friends all missed school just to say goodbye one last time.

After I said goodbye to everyone the guys had a big surprise for me.

What they did was… THEY ALL KISSED ME!

Here is what happened.

Flashback 2 minutes ago

I was about to go when the Generation of Miracles yelled out my name, they all ran up to me and Aomine said "We forgot to say something and do something" then they all said "Get ready when you come back, because we are not going to lose you" and it was all so sudden Kise kissed me, then Midorima, then Aomine, then it was Murasakibara, then Akashi, then Kagami, and last but not the least Kuroko. Kuroko kissed me longer and when the boys pulled him away I turned beat red so red I think I was going to faint. "Bye Sakura see you soon" they all yelled. When I snapped out of it and smiled brightly at them "Bye guys! LOVE YOU ALL" I yelled and ran to the entrance of the plane. I thought ' I will never forget you guys'.


	6. Ch 5

Cherryblossom-Thank you for the people who read this story so far. I was finished with the story but I forgot to save it so I had to rewrite it.

1 year later No one's Pov

A beautiful girl stepped out the plane. she had cherry blossom hair and sparkling emerald eyes. People started surrounding her asking for her autograph "Sorry but have to go" the beautiful girl said and she ran off. She ran so fast that all you can see was a blur.

The girl was excited. But excited for what?

Sakura's Pov

I ran as fast as I can, "Geez, I know I am the #1 idol but I want to meet the guys already" I mumbled.

When I got my things I started to plan on how I am going to surprise them, that's when I thought of a perfect plan. I made 6 copies of myself; they all nodded and dashed away towards different direction. I already knew they all went to different schools except for Kagami and Kuroko.

I grew my angel wings and flew up and teleported my stuff at my enormous mansion.

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I just came back to Japan since I still remembered my promise with my best friends. What else do I say, Oh yeah I am the #1 idol in the whole world. When I went to America I was discovered by a person who wanted to manage me.

Anyways here I am flying in the sky waiting for y copies to come back with my best friends. My birthday passed and I have 5 new powers. One of them is that I have element such as fire, earth, water, air, wood, and lightning. My second power is I can mold clay into any shape and make them explode (Deidera's weapon). The third one is I can control anything with my chakra stings (Sasori's weapon). I can also summon really large animals, amphibians, people, and etc. finally the last powers I have is that I can control the weather, so if I am depressed or sad it will rain, when I am mad it rains with lightning and thunder or when I am so mad or so sad it will snow, when I am happy it's a nice warm day, but be careful with my feelings, one wrong move and it will be the end of the world.

I forgot, back to the story. Anyways I am getting my friends with my awesome plan. The plan is have them see my copies and when they see me I know they would run after me, so when they all run after my copies and meet at the empty park I fly over them and make it rain soft feathers and my soft lullaby (Like Utau in Shugo Chara when she uses her ultimate weapon which is called 'Angel Cradle'). So that's the plan, I hope it works.

Kuroko's Pov

Kagami, #2 Tetsuya, and I were just finished practicing for the game against Aomine. "Man i'm beat" said Kagami tiredly "Me too" I said breathing hard. We took a short break and after 5 minutes we stood up and grabbed our things.

We were leaving the gym and was about to go to our spate ways when I saw a flash of pink. I'm guessing Kagami saw that too cause we both turned around to look at the girl with pink hair. At first I thought it was Momoi but when the girl raised her head she revealed sparkling and stunning emerald green eyes.

There was only one person who I knew that had those eyes 'Sakura' I yelled in my head and chased after her with Kagami.

Kise's Pov

"Man am I so tired" I said in a very exhausted voice. I laid on the floor and rested on the floor for about 10 minutes. I finally got up and was getting my stuff.

I was heading to towards the door and saw a pink headed girl standing there smiling at me. When I looked closely I discovered it was Sakura. "Sakura" I yelled but she just smiled at me and ran off to who knows where. I chased after but she got faster. I cursed and increased my pace. I was slowly catching up to her.

Midorima's Pov

Today I was reading in the library since I am already good at basketball. I am so disappointed that Kuroko's team won over us, but in the Winter Cup I will not lose to him ever again.

When I finished reading I went to put the book back, when I put the book in its rightful place i grabbed my bag and went to leave, but I bumped into a girl. She had pink hair, wait pink hair?

I turned around to look at the girl I bumped into; she turned around and I got a good look at her. 'SAKURA' I yelled in my head since we are at a library I couldn't yell her name. She looked at me smiled then ran out of the library. I chased after having a difficult time since she was so fast.

Aomine's Pov

I was sleeping on top of the roof, I skipped practice sine nobody can beat me but me. Anyways I was on top of the roof taking a little nap and dreaming of a certain pinkette.

Then I heard a soft hum, I opened my eyes and saw the girl in my dreams "SAKURA" I yelled telling her to come here but all she did was grin and ran out. By the time I got to the stairs she was almost towards the bottom. 'Shit! I forgot she was faster than me' I thought angrily and cursed more under my breath.

I quickly ran down to catch up to her.

Murasakibara's Pov

I was at the store buying my favorite candy. Also I bought a drink with chip.

When I was heading to the cash register there was a girl with pink hair in front of me. At first I thought it was Momoi but then the girl turned around and smile at me. The girl was so beautiful with her pink hair and emerald eyes; wait Momoi has red eyes not emerald. 'So pink hair plus emerald eyes equals SAKURA' I thought and looked at the girl still smiling and when I was about to reach for her she dashed off outside the store. I dropped my things and ran after her 'DAMN SHE GOT FASTER' I yelled in my mind.

Akashi's Pov

I was walking towards my apartment since I live alone; I've gotten this happy feeling ever since I woke up. Although I just ignored it and continued my day, but now i'm growing happier, I tried to ignore it but I can't. Then bumped into someone but I didn't fall but the person who bumped into me did. I looked up from my thoughts and saw a girl with pink hair. Thinking it was Momoi our old manager I helped her up. "Thank You Akashi" she said.

'Wait she sounds different then Momoi' I thought. So I looked at the girl and my eyes was mesmerized, this girl had stunning emerald eyes and when I snapped out of it I remembered about Sakura. Again I looked at the girl and when she just smiled at me knowing that I figured it out she jumped up and landed on the roof. She started to jump from roof to roof while I chased her with amazing speed but cannot match hers.

Sakura's Pov

I was about to fly up when there was a little girl pulling on my dress "Your Sakuwa Hwruno" she said cutely her eyes sparkling "Can you pwease sing for me. Ichigo is your BWIGEST fan" she said. I couldn't refuse so I smiled and nodded. It's a good thing I brought violin.

No One's Pov

Sakura was going to sing but then the Generation of Miracles arrived. Although Sakura didn't notice so she just sang.

Sakura's Pov

I positioned the violin and was ready to play

Yume No Tsubomi by Hoshina Utau

Yume no tsubomi hiragu  
Mabushii sora wo aogi  
Mune paii hirogaru  
Yasashii kaori  
Kikoeru wa  
Koi no rizumu  
Kisetsu koe  
Ai ni kitene  
Daisuki darou  
Sasaya itara  
Sekaijuu ni  
Kikoe chuu kana  
Hazuka shikute  
Usubu miteta  
Watashi no te wo tori  
Hayashii desu

When I finished song there was a loud applause I blushed and bowed. "Awigato Sakwa-oneechan" she said happily and went to her mom. "Hey isn't that Sakura Haruno the famous idol" one of the people said in the crowd "Yeah she is, look she has the hair and eyes. She even has her voice! So it is her! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR MUSIC" another girl said. Then the crowd started to surround me, I was waiting to get surrounded but instead I felt a warm hand grab me and pull me out of the crowd.

I opened my eyes and saw Kuroko "Kuroko" I said he turned to look at me and smile "Just run first" he said and I ran faster I began to drag him "Sakura take a right" he said I followed his direction and was met by an ally way and in there was my best friend. When I finally stopped I was still breathing normally, but I was still holding Kuroko's hand. We blushed and let go my hand getting cold again. I looked up and saw them glaring at Kuroko "Anyways Thanks for saving me Kuroko" I said relived "No problem Sakura. I just slipped through since no one noticed my" he said.

Then I spotted a cute puppy wagging its tail. "Kawaii! Who's dog is this" I said "That's Kurokochii's. He named it Tetsuya #2 since it looks like him" said Kise. To see if it's true I looked closely at #2 and it was he resembled Kuroko. "He does look like him". Then I heard a cough I looked up and saw Kagami "Anyways Sakura welcome back" he said I smiled and said " It's good to be back" "Although we weren't expecting you to be a really famous idol" said Midorima "Well I was discovered in America so I had no choice. I really needed the money and beside I love singing" I said sheepishly "I like richer than billionaires now" I said happily "REALLY" they yelled.

I just nodded "Let's just go to my house so we can have a welcome back party for me. I could cook ok so you don't have worry about dying from my cooking" I said happily. They looked at me and just nodded and I summoned a huge phoenix "Meet Sakurai. I got four new powers since my birthday passed already. 2 more months until Christmas too" I said in a excide voice "Hop on and she will take care of the rest" I said and grew my wings.

"Ahh you aren't riding with us Sakurachii" asked Kise "No, last time I didn't keep a close eye on you guys you almost died" I said confidently "This time I want to protect you guys carefully. Because of me you guys are in danger too so I am going to do everything I can to keep you alive but Meroko, Takuto, Mitsuki, and Izumi are going to help me" I said with confidence in my eyes "Who is Meroko, Takuto, Mitsuki, and Izumi Sakura' asked Murasakibara "There my magical pets" I said smiling and said "You can come out guys" "Finally I thought I was going to die in there" said a cute little stuffed rabbit and then there was a cat, a dog with a black hat covering it's ears, and finally a cute little mouse (Mitsuki can be the mouse since I can't think of what kind of animal she can be and I don't own these characters from Full Moon Wo Sagashite) then they became flying animals instead of flying stuffed animals "Meet Meroko, Mitsuki, Takuto, and Izumi. Meroko is the rabbit, Mitsuki is the mouse, Takuto is the cat, and Izumi is the dog" I said smiling. "Yo" "Nice to meet you" "Hello" "Don't mess with me they all said.

"Let's go" I said and flew up with my pets and the phoenix following me. After about 5 minutes later we all landed in front of my enormous mansion. "Come on in" I said and gave them a tour, we went to the living room first, then the kitchen, library, sport room, music room, art room, indoor pool and Jacuzzi, the garden and green house where get the herbs for medicine, the garage with 50 cars inside, and finally the rooms "Sakurachii can we see your room" begged Kise "No the only people who are allowed there are my pets and friends that are girls" I said in a serious voice. Then #2 jumped and barked asking 'I can go to your room too, right' "#2 can also go to my room" I added "Awww that isn't far. How come #2 gets to go" complained Kagami "Because he can but not all you guys" I said in a tone that left no more room for conversation "Sheesh, they really are persistent" whispered Mitsuki so the Generation of Miracles couldn't hear her but they heard her "WE AREN'T PERSISTENT" yelled Kagami.

I turned around and glared to shut him up, he quickly shut up and kept walking I sighed and said "You guys can do whatever you want while I cook. When I am done cooking i'll come and get you guys". They all nodded and left to wherever they were going; I sighed and started to head to the kitchen but a cough interrupted me. I turned and saw Kuroko standing there "Can I help you with cooking" he said "Yeah I need some help even though my pets are helping me" I said smiling at him. We were finally at the kitchen and started to cook, for dinner we are having curry and strawberry tarts. I made the tarts by myself while Kuroko helped me with the curry.

Kuroko and I were going to check on the curry but #2 had a plan stored in for us. That little devious dog purposely dropped a towel and my pets were in it too. Although we didn't notice it and I slipped, I grabbed the nearest thing which was Kuroko and we slipped, my head hit the ground and I felt something soft and warm land on my lips, I opened my eyes and they got wide along with Kuroko. I WAS KISSING KUROKO! Kuroko closed his eyes and I followed too, after 10 second we stood up blushing madly "So…s…sor…sorry" I stuttered "S…sorr…sorry" he stuttered blushing so much. "MEROKO, MITSUKI, TAKUTO, IZUMI" I said scarily, scaring the shit out of them "You are so going to pay" they shivered and shrank "S..sorr...sorry Sakura" said a scared Takuto.

I sighed "It's ok but don't do that again" I said still blushing "Anyways let's call them, Kuroko come with me" I said, he followed me into a secret room that me and my pets know about. Then I took out a microphone and said "ALL GENERATION OF MIRACLES REPORT TO THE KITCHEN OR YOU WON'T EAT" you can hear the speakers and the heavy footsteps of the guys going to the kitchen "Sakura, about the kiss" Kuroko started, we both blushed "Would you go out with me" he continued.

Kuroko the person I had a crush ever since I met him asked me out. Tears gathered in my eyes and he started to panic "I didn't mean to make you cry. Am-" he didn't get to finish because my lips crashed into his, he tasted like vanilla. After 5 seconds "I would love to go out with. When you kissed me at the park I was overjoyed because I loved you ever since I met you. I'm crying because I am happy that you asked me out" I said. He smiled warmly and kissed me again but I didn't know we had eavesdroppers because we heard a loud "EHH" and they all fell out the door. We both pulled apart and blushed "SAKURACHII THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING PLEASE DON"T GO OUT WITH KUROKOCHII" yelled Kise. "Shut up idiot, Sakura wants to be happy so let her be. The only reason we are being overprotected of her is because she's like a little sister to us" Akashi said "Were happy for you Sakura" said Murasakibara. I smiled warmly at them "Thanks" I said warmly to them. "Tomorrow I start school at Seirin high school with Kagami and Kuroko. You can move in here but at Saturday you move all your things here" I said with a even voice "REALLY WE CAN LIVE HERE WITH YOU" they all yelled "It's better than living alone in a freakishly huge mansion" I said shrugging then added "Anyways dinner is ready" and got out of the room to set the table.

We were all eating "This is so good. Did you make this Sakura" asked Aomine, I nodded "Kuroko helped me with the curry" I said "It's a good thing we made extra for Kagami, Aomine, and Murasakibara. They think that the food is going to disappear in front of them" I said while looking at them. They all nodded in agreement, after dinner we had dessert which was the strawberry tart I made, when they took a bite their eyes got big and they started to gobble it all up. "That tart was delicious. I bet you Sakura had to pay billions to get that for us" said Akashi with a full happy stomach "I didn't buy it I made it" I said. Their eyes got wide "You made that Sakurachii" asked Kise, I nodded "YOU HAVE TO BAKE FOR US MORE" yelled Kagami, I nodded and after dinner they did the dishes except for me and Kuroko. After they did the dishes they went to leave out the door which I helped them. There was one last person still here which was Kuroko, "Bye Kuroko" I said but he didn't budge, I sighed knowing what he was asking for, I went up to him and gave him a peck on the lips and said goodnight "Bye Sakura see ya tomorrow. Love you" he said and also gave me a peck on the lips and he headed off "Love you too" I yelled after him and he was gone, I know he heard me. After he left I locked the door and went to bed 'Tomorrow I start school' I sighed 'I guess I have to be prepared tomorrow'

Cherryblossom- How was it? I am going to update soon since my winter break is soon. R&R everyone! Ja Ne!


End file.
